Recently, the electrodes used in the front panels of plasma display panels (PDPs) are being required to have finer and finer lines. To form fine lines, photosensitive conductive pastes are conventionally used to form PDP electrodes. However, the problem has been that during light exposure, not enough light energy may reach the base of the photosensitive paste applied to the substrate, and the pattern may therefore have an inverted trapezoidal cross-section after development, which is a phenomenon sometimes called “undercut”. If the undercut is great, the intended pattern may peel off the substrate during the development process. The following is an example of prior art aimed at addressing the issue of how to control undercut in PDP.
JP 2006-120568 discloses a PDP front electrode formed using a black photosensitive paste containing about 16 parts by weight of a photopolymerizable monomer and 60 parts by weight of tricobalt tetraoxide with a specific surface area of 8.2 m2/g, and a white photosensitive paste with about 6 parts by weight of a photopolymerizable monomer added thereto.